


Little Do You Know

by stevegrogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Scott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegrogers/pseuds/stevegrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Scott doesn't realize how much he actually is in love with Stiles until he's on a date with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Do You Know

**Stiles (2:29 PM): Scott!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Stiles (2:29 PM): SCOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Stiles (2:30 PM): Scott plz check ur fone!!!!!!!!!**

**(Missed Call From: Stiles 2:30 PM)**

**(Missed Call From: Stiles 2:30 PM)**

**(Missed Call From: Stiles 2:31 PM)**

**Stiles (2:32 PM): SCOTT COME ON U FUCKHEAD!**

 

Scott doesn't check his phone until after class, and honestly isn't all that surprised to see multiple texts and missed calls from Stiles. He rolled his eyes fondly, smiling down at his phone like a goof. Stiles is so strange.

 

"Hello?" Stiles picks up on the first ring, and he sounds strangely panicked.

 

"Was there a serious need for you to call me five times?"

 

"I called you three times, Scott, and you have failed to come to my aid!" Stiles was whiny on the other end of the phone.

 

"Wait. Where are you calling me from? Are you not at school?"

 

Stiles pauses. "...No."

 

Scott sighs. "Stiles–" he begins, about to go into parent-mode on his best friend.

 

"NO, I HAVE A REASON!" Stiles yells over Scott, because he honestly does not need a, 'Stiles, school is important,' lecture from Scott right now.

 

"Okay," Scott says, waiting. He's standing in the middle of the hallway, awkwardly enough, and is strangely anxious to hear what Stiles is going to say.

 

"Isaac Lahey asked me out," Stiles breathes, and then Scott has to hold the phone, like, a mile away from his ear while Stiles squeals excitedly.

 

Scott feels strange when Stiles says that. His heart feels like it's beating too fast, and he feels an unreasonable need to punch Isaac in the face, multiple times. He can't figure out why he feels this way, and is interrupted from his thought process by Stiles saying his name over and over.

 

"Scott. Scott. Scott. Scott. Scott? Scott? SCOTT? DID YOU DIE OF SHOCK THAT A HOT GUY ASKED ME OUT? ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M UGLY WITH YOUR SILENCE? SCOTT?"

 

"Stiles, shut up," Scott laughs, though it feels fake, and he can taste blood in his mouth. "That was honestly the last thing I expected you to say."

 

"Can you come over?" Scott can hear just from the sound of Stiles' voice that he's pouting adorably into the phone, and his heart clenches. Nobody else should be able to know Stiles like this. It's... _wrong._ Stiles is Scott's, always  _has_ been, and there is no fucking way that Scott will let Isaac ruin anything.

 

"Yeah. On my way," Scott says, chest still feeling warm and odd. It isn't until he's in his car and halfway to Stiles' house when he realizes what the feeling is.

 

Jealousy.

 

* * *

Stiles pulls the front door open before Scott has even turned the ignition off, and he tugs Scott into the house and up the stairs behind him by the arm.

 

"This is crazy," Stiles beams, smiling at Scott as though he is the sun in Stiles' dark world. It makes Scott's heart clench again. "Can you help me?"

 

"Help you what?"

 

"Scott," Stiles huffs impatiently. He pushes Scott's shoulders so that he sits on the edge of Stiles' bed. "You are my best friend. Right?"

 

"Right," Scott says slowly.

 

"Well. As you know, I'm about to go on a date with one of the hottest guys in the school, in which case, you have to make sure I don't look like a schlub."

 

"I don't think schlub is a word," Scott replies, temples throbbing with the image of Isaac kissing his Stiles.  _His_ Stiles. Touching him. Touching him in ways and in places that only Scott should be able to. His vision goes red for a second. His hands are shaking.

  
"Whatever. I think it is, though," Stiles says. He pauses, staring at Scott. His eyes roam over his best friend's face, and he knows something is wrong. "Scott? What's wrong?" He sits at the end of his bed, besides Scott.

 

"Wrong?" Scott tries to smile, but his heart is achy and weird. He loves Stiles so much. "Nothing's wrong."

 

"Scott, I know you. You've got that look. Something's up, what's up?" 

 

Scott actually almost tells him, stupidly enough. He bites his tongue at the last second, and instead says, "I was trying to think of ways to make you not look like a schlub. Couldn't come up with much." He smiles wickedly at Stiles, smile lines deepening, and Stiles grins back.

 

"Liar," Stiles says, rolling his eyes. "I'd be hot in a potato sack."

 

Scott can't even deny that, honestly.

 

* * *

"Oh, God, he's going to be here in a half hour," Stiles mumbles, chewing on his lip nervously. He can't stop fidgeting, tugging at his shirt, messing with his hair. The jealousy is eating Scott up, turning his chest into a forest fire. He knows that soon he's going to lose it, but he's trying to hold it together because Stiles is so excited about this. And no matter how jealous he is, no matter how wrong it seems for Stiles to be happy with anyone else, Scott would never ruin it for him.

 

But  _fuck,_ man, it's so weird. It's so weird to think of Stiles kissing someone else, or being in love with someone else, or even...even having sex with someone else. The thought makes Scott so uncomfortable that he bites his lip so hard he tastes blood, to ground himself.

 

"Scott," Stiles says gently, staring at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

 

Scott nods blankly, even though, no, he's not okay. He probably couldn't be farther from okay. All he knows is that Stiles is his, and that anyone else's hands touching him would be a sin. Any other lips kissing his would be a tragedy. The doorbell rings, and Scott can't believe how fast a half hour went. Stiles makes his way to the door, Scott following. Stiles nervously straightens his shirt one last time before opening the door.

 

"Hey, Stiles," Isaac greets, smiling. His smile is stupidly attractive. It pisses Scott off. "Oh. Hey, Scott."

 

Scott says nothing. 

 

"...Okay, sorry, apparently my best friend is an antisocial caveman," Stiles says, whipping around to glare at Scott. Scott shrugs half-heartedly. His chest doesn't even burn anymore. He just feels empty.

 

"You look great," Isaac says, and Stiles smiles widely.

 

"Thanks, so do you," Stiles replies shyly.

 

"You ready to go?" Isaac asks, reaching for Stiles' hand, and then Scott's heart stops. Before, he was able to lie to himself, to delay the inevitable, to think that maybe Stiles was going to back out at the last second. But, no, fuck, this is  _real,_ and Stiles is about to go on a date with someone else. Stiles could fall in love with someone that wasn't Scott and... _no!_ Scott's stomach is churning and he can't really breathe and he feels kind of like he's going to pass out or maybe even die if Stiles walks out that door, so he does the only thing he can.

 

"Wait!" he calls, and Stiles pauses, because Scott is always his number one. Always. Even above Isaac fucking Lahey. "Stiles, I have to talk to you. Just two minutes," he says, adding the part for Isaac's benefit, even though he hopes it won't be true.

 

"Um...okay. Give us a second, Isaac?" Stiles murmurs, and Isaac nods.

 

"I'll just wait for you in the car," Isaac grins, and goes out the front door.

 

"Scott, what the f–"

 

"No. Shut up," Scott interrupts, and Stiles stops, surprised. "Okay. So, I was in denial before. I know you noticed it, but ever since you called me saying that Fuckboy Lahey over there asked you out, I've been feeling and probably acting kind of weird."

 

"He's not–"

 

"I said shut up," Scott glares, and Stiles rolls his eyes, but he's smiling a little. This is a different type of Scott, and it's honestly sort of...cute? "Anyway. So you called me saying that Fuckboy asked you out, okay, and I felt weird about it. I didn't know why, because he's a nice guy, and you deserve nice guys. You deserve the world, okay? So I was trying to figure out what was wrong with him, why he doesn't deserve you...and then I realized."

 

"Realized?" Stiles presses.

 

"I realized...he isn't  _me."_ Scott pauses for a second, to see how Stiles is reacting. His best friend's face is blank, so he rambles on. "This whole night all I've been able to think about is the fact that anyone else falling in love with you is, like,  _gross._ But it's even grosser to think about  _you_ loving someone else. I mean. Stiles, it's always been you. You've always been it for me, and I..." Scott is going to cry. Stiles will probably go with Isaac anyway, he can feel it. "Damn it, Stiles, I'll love you until the sun dies."

 

Stiles can't really breathe, and words can't really make their way from his brain to his mouth.

 

"So, anyway..." Scott is wiping at his cheeks awkwardly, embarrassed that he's crying. His heart hurt so bad. This was worse than the jealousy. "You can go with him, it's okay. I, um, I get it." He half-laughs, so embarrassed. "Just know that I'm here. I'm here loving you if anything goes wrong."

 

Stiles feels the strangest urge to cry, too, so instead he cups Scott's cheeks in his palms and pulls him close. Their foreheads are touching, and Scott can feel that Stiles is trembling. Slowly, he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, steadying him, but also giving him time to pull back.

 

"Scott," Stiles manages, "You're dumber than I thought you were if you don't know that it's always been you for me, too."

 

Scott can't breathe then, because weirdly enough, he's laughing so hard, and he's pressing kisses everywhere he can reach as he laughs. And when he kisses Stiles' lips, Stiles swallows his laughter until they are both giggling like four year olds, and there isn't enough of the other person to hold. They are still giggling and kissing and crying when Isaac rings the doorbell, and they giggle until he makes his way back to his car and drives away.

 

"God damn, I love you, Stiles Stilinski," Scott says, rubbing Stiles' back. They are a jumbled mess of intertwined limbs in Stiles' bed, close enough to hear the other's heartbeat.

 

"I love you, Scott," Stiles murmurs. His voice is muffled against Scott's shirt. "You are all the best parts of all the things I love."


End file.
